1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan jet nozzle for use with an ultra high pressure liquid-phase cleaning media, which is used as an essential component of a deflashing apparatus for removing flashings during the manufacture of semiconductors, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of fan type nozzles, which have been conventionally used, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,758, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,607, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,624.
Among the above enumerated patents, in case of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,758 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,607, their nozzles are composed entirely of a super hard alloy, and are formed with an arched cross groove or wedge-shaped notch for forming a nozzle bore. The super hard alloy and the above mentioned particular shape of the nozzle bore, however, cause a disadvantage in that only a relatively thin amount of material remains around the nozzle bore after processing. As a result, if a discharge pressure increases, the disclosed nozzles tend to be easily worn and damaged at their nozzle bores, thereby suffering from a shortening in lifespan thereof, and making it difficult for the nozzles to endure an ultra high discharge pressure required to remove flashings during the manufacture of semiconductors.
In case of said another patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,624, the disclosed nozzle is fabricated by individually processing a nozzle tip and a nozzle holder for the formation of a nozzle bore, and then fixedly attaching them to each other with an adhesive. Such a fabrication manner, however, is unsuitable for mass production due to difficulty in control of tolerances of interactive respective components during manufacturing. Further, since a joint region between the nozzle tip and nozzle holder is vulnerable to external shock, and the nozzle tip is wholly exposed to the outside, there is a risk of damage to the nozzle by carelessness in handling. Furthermore, as a result of processing the nozzle tip to have an elongated transverse slot penetrating therethrough, a relatively thin amount of material remains around the nozzle bore after processing, resulting in a structural vulnerability in the nozzle tip itself.